Information is recorded on record discs on one or more spiral tracks and is read by a reproduction element, such as a magnetic head or cell, or light ray. Mechanical and/or electronic means ensure relative movement between the reproduction element and the carrier to permit the detection of the information recorded on the carrier. In the case of record players for compact discs, the disc is driven in a rotational movement about its axis of symmetry while the reproduction element is displaced radially relative to the disc from the interior to the periphery. These movements are related in such a manner that the reproduction element follows the information track and the recovery of the information carried by the disc takes place at a constant linear reproduction speed in the reproduction mode.
As a result of damage, soiling of the carrier and/or the reproduction head, or poor detection or error in detection, a break may occur in the rhythm of the progression of the recovery of information recorded along the information track due to drop-out of the reproduction head from following the recorded track and the head may get "stuck" at the same position, with the result that the apparatus "repeats" information.